


When Light Became Frost

by AutumnFae



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnFae/pseuds/AutumnFae
Summary: He looked back to the shrouded figure, who waited for him patiently, their hand still extended as if in greeting, though he knew that to take it would be his final goodbye.“Must I go?” the boy who was once a celestial asked in that rare and quiet voice of his.The shoulders of Death rose and then fell, as if to breath a sign, though it had no way to do so.“I’m afraid so.” They spoke, their own voice much more gentle then one might expect.





	When Light Became Frost

**Author's Note:**

> Just started to read the 5th book and this popped in my head. My take on how the first four books could prequel the movie.

The final battle of Bright Light had lasted so long and yet ended all too quickly

Much of the reason for that had been due to the great Ombic’s magical manipulation of time. Although it had come at the great price to the old wizard, as he had lost his physical form and become a being who existed between time itself.

And while Ombric’s sacrifice was great, the daring Nightlights had been even greater. 

For from the moment he had given young Katherine that goodnight kiss, so to wake her from Pitch’s eternal nightmares, the two had been changed for the rest of their lives.  
For Katherine, in the years to come she would discover that she had gained magical longevity from the boy of eternal youth, as her ageing had slowed to a near stand still upon reaching her twenties.  
And for Nightlight, the boy’s ever present starlight seemed to dim, his eternal wakefulness dozed away without the help of Sandman’s dream sand, and his once spectral body seemed to solidify and warm, so similarly to humans.

And so, at the end of that great final battle, after Pitch’s minions had all been either slain or scattered, after Mani’s safely have been secured, after Ombric had used up his last spell and momentarily vanished from this time, and after Pitch lay unmoving and seemingly finally defeated at The Guardians feet, tragedy had struck.

Which leads us to now, while his friends mourned him, Nightlight found himself in the presence of the most ancient and powerful being in all existence, Death. 

They met him kindly, with a polite bow and an outreached hand of bone, a hand that Nightlight hesitated to take. 

He looked back at his friends longingly, not wanting to leave them, but he knew he couldn’t stay. He was more spectral now they he’d ever been, and even as he stood right before them not a one could see him, not even Katherine.  
Katherine, who Pitch had targeted in what seemed like a desperate last attempt to end her... though Nightlight know knew it had truly been a trap to end him. The Nightmare King must have seen the wounds he had taken during the battle and figured out he had become mortal. 

He looked back to the shrouded figure, who waited for him patiently, their hand still extended as if in greeting, though he knew that to take it would be his final goodbye. 

“Must I go?” the boy who was once a celestial asked in that rare and quiet voice of his. 

The shoulders of Death rose and then fell, as if to breath a sign, though it had no way to do so.

“I’m afraid so.” They spoke, their own voice much more gentle then one might expect.

Nightlight stared at the skeletal hand outstretched to him, his own set in a fist at his side. He could feel a sudden rush of anger and frustration growing within as he heard the heartbroken cries of his loved ones behind him.  
Despite the countless centuries that he had lived, he hadn’t known true happiness and companionship until he had met his fellow guardians, and yet that time together had been so brief. Too brief. It wasn’t _fair_.

The figure before him, who had stayed so deathly still as they waited, finally moved, withdrawing their hand so to, instead, lower themselves in front of the boy. They looked up at him calmly, their skeletal face holding more emotion than any normal skull could. For children, once immortal or not, were always the hardest to take. 

“This might seem like the end,” They told the boy softly, “but it is also a new beginning.”

Nightlight looked at them, eyes filling with tears, not understanding how dying could be anything but The End.

“You see,” they continue, “While your adventures as Nightlight might be over, new adventures await for you beyond my vail. For you, dear boy, a true childhood awaits. One with a mother and fathers love, and a young sister who adores you. You will grow and change and lose your baby teeth just as any other child would. And when you sleep, just as all growing boys do, your dreams will that of flight and friendship with the guardians.”

Despite their lack of lips, Nightlight could still feel their kind smile and knew their words were true, and felt his frustration ebb away.

But still... 

Nightlight turned back to his friends once again, watching as they gathered themselves up, supporting one another, seemingly scared to let go of each other in their grief. Katherine was carried in North’s arms, as if she were a smaller child then she was. He wished to see her grey eyes one last time, but she had her head buried deep into the fur collar of her adopted brothers coat.

His shoulders rose and fell, as if to breath a sign, though he couldn’t really do so. 

Death offered their hand once again, and this time the boy once known as Nightlight took it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I might add more if another idea hits me while I read.


End file.
